A different version
by Anonymous4.O
Summary: What if Naruto befriended Kurama when he was a kid and team 7 have a sensei that teach them things? This is my version of Naruto
1. Prologue

A different version

**Author note: This is my first fanfiction ever so please if you have any advice I would appreciate. This story will be different of the original story line at some point and will probably have some incoherence with Naruto universe but I will try to limit them. Naruto will be smarter but he ****_is_**** Naruto so he will still not be the brightest guy in the world, the story will contain the NaruSaku couple. I don't like Sasuke so I don't know what I'll do to him and sorry for the spelling, English is not my first language. Oh, and the story starts with Naruto's childhood so if you have some ideas of events for him I will see if I can put it in my story. There will be OC and some slight (I hope) OOC so now that you know all this let's start the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not earn Naruto if not Sakura would've just see Sasuke as only a friend a long time ago (seriously this guy always said she was annoying and tried to kill her several times, how can she still love this guy? Friend ok, I can understand but love is too weird in my opinion).**

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**"****Kyubi dialogue"**

**"****_Kyubi thoughts"_**

Prologue:

The night of the Kyubi attack, a group of ninjas found the now dead fourth hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki in front of their baby who as now the Kyubi sealed in him. The group is composed of the third hokage and two of kushina's ex-students: Hana Inuzuka and Toyama, a plain-looking man with black hair, sea blue eyes and wearing the traditional jonin uniform. Hana was the first to react, running to her sensei side, crying while holding the dead body "How could this happen? Why did the seal broke?"

"I don't know" said the third hokage "but they sacrificed themselves to protect the village, but what I do not understand is why they sealed the Kyubi in their own son?"

"Knowing our sensei she must've believe her son can endure this." stated Toyama "But what will happen to him?"

The third hokage sighted "If the civilian council refuse his godparents to care of him, I would've said orphanage but I highly doubt any orphanage or family to take him because of the Kyubi and I'm sure the civilian council will prohibit any ninja to help him, he will be in total solitude."

"Can we really not do a thing to help him?" asked Hana,

"I'm afraid not, until he become a ninja himself even I will only be able to help him financially" answered the hokage,

"So we will only be able to send him money?" asked Toyama

"As sad as it is, yes" stated the hokage,

"Then I have a favour to ask you lord third" said Toyama

"And what will it be?"

"When Naruto become a ninja I would like to be his jonin sensei"

"Even thought I would like to say yes now I must make the team's placement objectively but I will keep that in mind." Said firmly the hokage

"I understand sir." said a saddened Toyama.

[Five years later]

A five years old Naruto goes to his home after another day at the academy, beaten up by some bullies for the hundredth time this year. He shows a big smile on him while hearing adults say to their kids to stay away from him or whispering about him being a monster or that he should just disappear, the usual daily life for him. But what makes this day special to him is that it's his birthday today, and that makes him even sadder than usual because he know he's going to spend another birthday alone. When he passes his door, he goes straight to his bed and cries to sleep.

Naruto finds himself in a dark place with water beneath him and a cage in front of him, while wondering where he were a growl made him jump "Who's There! Where am I!" asked a scared Naruto,

**"****So the jailer finely showed himself. So what do you want Kid?"** Said a dark voice

"AH! Where are you? Are you a g-gh-ghost? Don't kill me please!" answered a panicked Naruto,

**"****Who the hell are you calling a ghost you dam brat!"** the dark voice yelled at Naruto who found the source of the voice, a nine-tailed fox in the cage,

"A fox? Wow! You're pretty!" exclaimed Naruto after having a good look of the beast that started to laugh at his comment,

"Hey what's so funny!" exclaimed Naruto,

**"****You see a gigantic beast and ****_that_**** is your thirst reaction? It's just too ridiculous! HAHAHA!"**

"Hey cut it out! I just like foxes." Said Naruto who then asked "In fact why are you in a cage?" the laughter immediately stopped and the fox glared at Naruto, killing intent clearly evident

**"****You have some guts asking this question brat. A man sealed me in you and if I have the slightest chance of killing you I will take it and free myself!"** anybody would've been scarred at this point but Naruto remained calm _"Why do I feel loneliness in his threats?"_,

"Is it painful to be sealed?" Naruto asked

**"****What?" **said a confused fox

"I mean all you did was sitting here all those years so you must've been lonely right? You know what? I'm goanna find a way to free you one day!" declared Naruto, the beast just stared at the kid in front of him in disbelief **_"Is this brat serious, he's not scarred of me and wants to free me after just one encounter? This is just too good to be real"_**

**"****Why should I trust you kid? Humans only looked to control me by sealing me!" **yelled the fox,

"Well I never asked anybody to seal you in me, it's cruel!" shouted Naruto,

**_"_****_This kid… he's definitely serious."_**

"So what's your name?" asked a smiling Naruto making the fox sight

**"****My name is Kurama"**

"Hehe, I'm Naruto, pleased to know you Kurama" said Naruto with a true smile on his face: he was not completely alone, even if his company doesn't really like him.

The next day Naruto went to the academy with the brightest smile he had for years.

**Author note: Ok now that finishes this chapter, tell me what you think of it and if you have any writing advice or ideas for his childhood I'll gladly look at them. This story was inspired from ****A different sensei** of bradw316 so they might be some little similitudes. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 1

A different version

Chapter 1: A present and the survival exercise

**Author note: Hi again, there's the next chapter. Just so you know I have no idea how my story will develop or end and how long it will last and I would like to have you guys participate in the story so if you have any idea or suggestions on an event I could put in a chapter put it in a review and I'll see if and how I can put it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and his universe, I do own Toyama thought.**

"Dialogue"

_"__Thoughts"_

**"****Kurama's dialogue"**

**_"_****_Kurama's thoughts"_**

It's been two years since Naruto first spoke to Kurama and he now speak with him on a daily basis but this is the only change in Naruto's. He is currently walking in a jewellery shop, why? Because this day happens to be the birthday of a pink haired girl he has a crush on. He found the perfect present for her a while back and has been saving money to buy it, "What do you want demon brat?" was the welcome the merchant gave him,

_"__Well it starts well… at least I'm not immediately kicked out"_ thought Naruto "I want to buy this bracelet please, I have the money to pay for it of course" he said pointing at a silver medium sized bracelet with a round shaped, light green emerald on the top,

"It's 50 000 ryo" stated the seller

"And I said I could pay" answered Naruto showing the money, making the trader frown,

"Okay, take it and go out of my shop before you bring bad luck"

"Thank you mister" said Naruto with a big grin and the bracelet in a box wrapped in present paper, heading toward the house of his pink haired crush he heard a voice in his head **"So what's next? You drop the present in front of her window and what? You know she's going to fantasise that the present comes from this emo brat, right?"**

Naruto mentally sight, "I know this already but from the moment she's happy it's fine by me"

**"****You're weird brat, she ignores or insults you but you still want her to be happy. What do you see in her anyway?"**

"Everybody ignores or insults me so that doesn't count. As to why I like her, she's intelligent, clever, doesn't let people walk over her… I like her for who she is."

**"****You barely know her" **said Kurama with a sweat drop,

"I can tell from what I see every day"

**"****I still don't understand"**

"Because I'm optimist and you're not?"

**"****Because I'm not an idiot like you"**

"At least I'm not boring" shot back Naruto when he arrived at Sakura's window and doped off the present before going to the academy.

When Naruto came into the classroom there weren't many people in it and they just ignored then as they did too. The class was filling up and Naruto nearly fell asleep until he heard some girls talking,

"Wow, Sakura where did you get that bracelet?" asked Ino, a fellow Sasuke fan girl,

"I found it in front of my window this morning, wrapped in present paper!" exclaimed an exited Sakura,

"It must be really expensive! Who is it from?"

"I don't know, there was no note with it" answered Sakura,

"Oh, a secret admirer it is then!"

"Maybe it's Sasuke-kun who gave it to me" said a dreamy Sakura, starting an argument between her and Ino while Naruto mentally sighted,

**"****Ah! Told you kid, just a stupid fan girl!"**, Naruto didn't have time to answer back because his teacher came in.

"Hello class" said Iruka when he came in the classroom,

"Hello Iruka-sensei" exclaimed the students,

"Today we will go in the forest outside for a survival exercise, you will be in groups of two that had already been chosen and you _cannot_ change partners, is it clear?", the class was silent, awaiting the group placement, most of the guys didn't care who they will be grouped with but the girls were all thinking the same thing "I hope I'm teamed with Sasuke-kun!".

In the end Sasuke was teamed with Shino to the disappointment of the girls, and the group placement went on without Naruto paying attention until his name was mentioned,

"The last group is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno" stated Iruka,

"Noooooooooooooooo!" exclaimed Sakura,

"Toughs luck forehead" said Ino trying to comfort her,

_"__Yes!"_ thought Naruto _"This is awesome"_

"Remember, this is a survival exercise so you will be on your own for three days. You will have equipment and enough food for one day but two chunins will follow you in the shadows and will bring you back if you fail. It will count in your notes so do your best" said Iruka while giving a map with the area they must go on it to each group.

After one hour of preparation the class was in front of the forest ready to go to their group designated zone, "The survival exercise starts immediately!" declared Iruka and all the groups went their separate way.

**A/N: I finely finished this chapter! For everyone who will question why they have a survival exercise at seven years old I'll answer they are ninjas in formation and that there is two chunins for each group so they are protected. Again, if you have an idea that you would like to see in my story I'll try to put it in. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

A different version

Chapter 2: the survival exercise

**A/N: Hi guys there goes the next chapter, I hope you like it. I know I repeat myself but if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story, put it in a review and I'll see if and how I can put it. Special thanks to AcEthePiEGuY my first reviewer, your review really made me want to update quickly so thanks a lot :). Now that I'm done let's go with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if not Sasuke would at least be in prison for all his crimes seriously this guy tried to kill loads of people for his own personal revenge, prison is the minimum he should have don't you think?**

"Dialogues"

'Mental dialogue'

_"__Thoughts"_

**"****Kurama's dialogues"**

**_Kurama's thoughts"_**

One hour after the exercise begun Naruto had a starting headache, the reason? Sakura didn't stop complaining being with the dropout while she could've been with _Sasuke-kun_, that alone he could deal with but the problem is that her whining pissed of Kurama who was currently sleeping, the combination of the two gave him this headache.

**"****Can't she just shut up? It's been one hour and she didn't stop complaining the whole time!" **shouted Kurama,

'What do you want me to do?' mentally asked Naruto

**"****I don't care about the method just make her stop complaining!"** Naruto only sighted mentally at the two of them,

"Sakura-chan, we should mount the camp don't you think?" said Naruto, hoping to stop her and Kurama's complaining,

"Who do you think you're talking dropout! I'm one of the best students so don't give me orders!" spat Sakura,

"I only proposed and I think there is a river not far from here, we could mount the camp next to it" answered a calm Naruto

**"****How you can keep your calm with all her complaining impress me kid."**

'Well _your_ complaining didn't bother me too you know'

**"****Ok you got me there but"**

'I know, you're always in a bad mood when somebody wakes you up' cut Naruto,

"How did you know there was a river nearby?" asked Sakura after having looked at their map,

"I already been there a few times to train" he answered,

"Well I didn't expect you would found a good spot to camp"

_"__Well it's not the first time I have to camp in the forest so I might surprise you more than this"_ thought Naruto with a smile "I'm not a dropout in everything you know"

"I have doubts on that" muttered Sakura but Naruto just ignored her comment, he is used to much worse.

Once they arrived at the river they spent the rest of the morning mounting their camp and eat their survival ration, discovering the taste is like the name: a normal being could only eat this if he relly wanted to survive. While they eat Naruto was the first to talk,

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"What?"

"This afternoon I will go looking for comestible plants so can you do traps?"

"No, I'll look for the plants, I don't want you to bring back any poisonous herbs but do you remember how to do traps?"

"Yup, I do know how to do traps" assured Naruto

"Well I'll be going then…", _"I hope he don't mess up the camp, if I have a bad mark because of his incompetence I'll kill him!"_ thought Sakura while walking away.

After Naruto finished three traps, rather rapidly since he is used to make some, he want to find some good spots to place them.

**"****How can you stand her kid? She despises you and you still try to please her! You're only hurting you more you know?"**

'Is the great nine tails fox trying to avoid me a broken heart?' teased Naruto, 'I don't care because everybody in the village despises me if you remember'

**"****Then why don't you just let out your rage on them? It'll be easier than to take their insults all day long"**

'If I do that I'll only become what they say I am: a monster. No, I'll become hokage and then it will mean they acknowledged me and are willing to let me protect them that is my dream!'

**"****You're to dam perseverant for your own good you know that?"**

'Whatever…'

_"__Now what should I hunt?"_ thought Naruto when he finished placing the traps and marking their emplacement on the map

**"****Why don't you hunt deer, you will have enough food for two or three days"**

'True but I'm a kid remember, kids can't be good enough to hunt deer, especially me, the dropout'

**"****Yet the dropout managed to befriend me of all the tailed beasts and support my training, even though it will take years to finish the basics."**

'Yeah but it's bloody hard!'

**"****It's normal you idiot! You're the first human to attempt this type of training and you insisted to start this young, I told you it will hurt you"**

'I know. Back with our food, I think I'll hunt a couple of rabbits for dinner'

**"****You really want to hide your skills huh"** stated Kurama with a sight

Sakura came back to the camp at night, she finely found enough plants that she is sure wouldn't be poisonous and was sure Naruto made some mistakes or damaged the camp so saying she was surprised by what she saw when arriving would be an understatement. Naruto was by a camp fire he made cooking two rabbits and the camp was intact, seeing her he waved at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Yo Sakura-chan, you're late!"

"W-Wh-What are you doing here? Didn't you have traps to do?" asked Sakura

"I finished them not long after you left, I also placed them and marked their emplacement on the map"

"But where did you found those rabbits?"

"Huh, I hunted them… Are you alright? You ask strange questions"

_"__He did the traps and hunted? The world going to end!"_ She mentally panicked, "No, I just didn't expect you to be able to do any of this" she said, shocked.

"I told you, I'm not a dropout in everything. So you're gonna eat or what?"

"Sorry, I suppose" she muttered while sitting down to eat the rabbit Naruto gave her, "It's very good Naruto! I didn't know you cook" she exclaimed after one bite, shocked once more,

"Well I had to learn since I live alone but I usually eat instant ramen"

"Why?"

_"__Because it's to dam depressing to cook only for myself"_ he thought but answered "Because I love ramen! I could live with only ramen to eat", she sweat dropped

_"__He's an idiot…"_

The rest of the dinner was uneventful and they decided to take guard shifts in case anything happens, Sakura took the first half of the night and Naruto the other half.

"Sakura-chan wake up, quick!", she quickly woke up, not understanding why Naruto was putting away the camp in such a hurry,

"Why are you panicked for?", she asked

"Wolfs are coming this way", she didn't expect this answer at all but it managed to make her panic too and she quickly helped him putting the camp away,

"How did you know there are wolves coming?"

"I heard them several times and they sounded closer every time", at this moment the howl of a wolf was heard, very close to them,

"Okay there's no time left, run!" shouted Naruto, who started running.

They ran toward the village but the wolves just came closer and closer,

_"__Why the chunins aren't helping us? Wait, maybe because they want me dead, so Sakura-chan will only be collateral damage, shit!"_, "Sakura-chan, don't stop running, I'll do a diversion!"

"What? You're not serious!" shouted Sakura, but Naruto was already running deeper in the forest, taunting and throwing stones at the wolves,

"Come here you puppies! Naruto's delicious this season!"

_"__This idiot is going to get himself killed"_ thought Sakura before a chunin showed himself in front of her,

"Sakura Haruno, I'm here to take you back to the academy, the exercise is cancelled"

_"__A chunin? Then we won't get killed, yes! I'm safe!"_, Sakura followed the chunin to the academy persuaded that everything was ok.

On Naruto's side however, it wasn't ok, in fact it really, _really_ far from ok. The wolves were gaining some ground and he felt tired, _"I'm sooo gonna die if I can't think of something quickly"_

**"****Oy kid! Why did you try to be a hero? Look in what mess you brought yourself in"** exclaimed Kurama,

'I couldn't just let her die because of me! Help me find a solution because you won't be able to lecture me for long with how things go"

**"****Just climb a dam tree and wait until their fed up of waiting for you to fall!"**

'Good idea thanks!' said Naruto, who found a tree high enough to be out of reach of the jaws but when he was pulling himself on a branch a wolf managed to bite his leg, he let out a huge scream before hitting the wolf who fell, dizzy from the strike but not less hungry and the anger adding itself to its patience.

_"__Well shit, I suppose I just have to wait… OW that hurts!"_ Naruto looked at his wound, blood pouring out of his half ravaged leg who made a sizzling sound, proof that it was healing at high speed, 'Thanks for healing me Kurama'

**"****Shut up brat, I'm still annoyed at you."**

'For what?'

**"****For risking your life for someone who doesn't give a shit about you!"**

'Sorry but I don't regret doing this', Kurama sighted,

**"****So, how are you going to go down?"**

'…'

**"…"**

**"****You didn't think about it! What kind of idiot will not think about a simple thing like that?"**

'It's just going to be a long day', Naruto and Kurama sighted in unison,

'So, do you want to tell me a story?', Kurama sighted once more.

At night the wolves decided to go away bored and hungry, letting an equally bored and hungry Naruto go back to the village, his destroyed trousers the only proof of the wound he had earlier,

"Man I'm beat, at least today wasn't boring: I spent some time with Sakura and been chased and bitten by a wolf. Just an average day of my life, I'm sure Iruka-sensei is going to punish me to skip school even though it wasn't my fault, for once…"

Naruto was right because the next day Iruka gave him a detention, he was laugh at by the overs when he had a zero at the survival exercise (a part of his punishment) and the routine started again with one exception: Sakura only ignores him since that day.

**A/N: I finely finished this chapter, hooray! It wasn't easy since I had ****_no_**** idea of what I'll do exactly but I think the result is not too bad. If you want to give me advice or put some ideas, thank you in advance (I repeated myself didn't I ^^'). Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

A different version

Chapter 3: Christmas and a new power

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter, as the title says it will be a wonderful Christmas for Naruto. This author note will be a bit longer than usual since I'm going to answer my reviews here, for the next reviews I decided that all reviews that questions something in the story will be in the A/N and the reviews and all encouraging review will be answered by private message (please tell me if you agree with this system) so there goes the review of the reviews :)**

**Gemini-spark: I don't know if Kurama will tell Naruto about his parents but for the moment Naruto is not ready to hear who they are. You imagine the thing "Hey kid your parents are the ones who sealed me in you and gave you a horrible and lonely life" I think it's too much for the little Naruto to handle but he will probably know who his mother is when he's a ninja.**

**thor94: I always thought that living alone when you're a kid force yourself to mature a bit to take care of what you need but Naruto will still have his unending optimism on most subjects (loneliness and parents is not something he will laugh at) but Naruto was never dumb or not talented, if he was how the hell did he master the rasengan or create the rasen-shuriken? But it's true Naruto has just a crush on Sakura but when you're a child you often makes this types of mistakes and Sakura ****_will_**** change quickly enough (I hate the stupid fan girl act she has) so yeah the characters are becoming OOC so sorry for those who doesn't like it. And your remark was perfectly justified so thank you for pointing this fact :)**

**RedFaction, dbzgtfan2004 and Cami sky: Thanks for your support I really appreciate it :)**

**I also want to thanks all my followers for continuing to read my story but enough of author notes and back at the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if not I wouldn't write a fanfiction now right?**

"Dialogues"

'Mental dialogue'

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama's dialogues"**

**_"_****_Kurama's thoughts"_**

It's been two years since the survival exercise and today is the day of celebration, happiness and love with and for everyone: Christmas is here. Well that's what they say but for Naruto it just meant another special day that he will gladly pass.

Nine years old Naruto woke up from the smell of something burning _"Wait burning? Shit fire!"_, Naruto got up in panic and saw his house on fire making him angry _"Merry Christmas, time of peace and love! Yeah right…"_ Naruto was already dressed and grabbed the bag next to his bed _"Well good thing I prepared my camping materials and the present for Sakura-chan"_ thought Naruto before jumping from the window, 'Well there goes my home, do you have an idea to where we should camp Kurama?'

**"****Near a river and deep in the forest, the villagers seems more violent this year"** answered the giant fox

'Ok, I'll go there after I put Sakura's present at her window', during the two years after the survival exercise Naruto managed to speak with Sakura outside the school, it started with her thanking him for playing the decoy and little by little they managed to have friendly conversations outside school but inside they did like before: Sakura ignores him or calls him an idiot, Naruto's idea to prevent Sakura from being bullied too.

**"****That again"** exclaimed Kurama, exasperated **"Ok you are good acquaintances but that is all"**

'You told me once that she will never pay attention to me but I made progress since we are good acquaintances so she pays attention to me now' shot back Naruto with a big grin on his face while placing his present, a necklace with a silver lace and a pink round, polished crystal that he found and made himself, at her window.

'I hope she like it'

**"****If she doesn't I warned you not to expect much"**

'I know, thank you for the warning'

**"****You're welcome but your idiotic optimism really pisses me up sometimes"**

'Same with your cynicism you know', by that time Naruto was in the forest, setting his camp. When he finished it started snowing _"Just great, my house is burnt and now that I'm forced to camp it's snowing, just how unlucky can I be?"_

**"****Hey kid, you want to train this morning?"**

'With pleasure' exclaimed Naruto while taking a fighting stance, legs slightly bended, arms crossed and hands open as if he had claws (same stance that the first time he goes looking for Sasuke before he goes to Oroshimaru for those who don't see what I mean)

**"****No, not the taijutsu this time"**

'Huh, why?'

**"****Because you're good enough with the basics to start the next part of my training that will bring what you learned to its full potential"**

'Really? Yes!'

**"****Don't be too enthusiastic, this will be harder than to learn the basics of the fighting style and even more to use it properly in a fight"** warned Kurama,

'Ok, understood… So what is it?'

**"****First as you know, since I'm sealed I can give you chakra, but the seal blocks me from controlling it so it will damage your body and you will have to control it yourself. The fact is its too dangerous to use my chakra carelessly and too much because my chakra is extremely condensed to the point it'll be visible to untrained eyes, understood?"**, Naruto just nodded,** "So I'll teach you how to condense and control your chakra so it will cloak your body, reinforcing your body and abilities"**

'Awesome, let's get started!' exclaimed an exited Naruto, making Kurama chuckle **_"He's so going to regret the taijutsu training"_**

[Midday]

Naruto lays on the cold floor, exhausted. "Aaaah, I'm too tired to move" complained the blond ninja in training

**"****Even if it's to eat ramen?"**, Kurama barely had the time to finish his sentence that Naruto was already walking toward the village making Kurama laugh **"You're so easy to persuade kid"**

'Anything for ramen' cheerfully said Naruto. After an uneventful meal Naruto went back to the forest only to be stopped by a group of five villagers, "Umm, what can I help you with?" carefully asked Naruto, the villagers responded by punching him to the floor and beating him up before leaving the now wounded kid in the snow, Naruto just got up and went in the forest while his wounds healed up with a sizzling sound. In the forest Naruto let a raging cry "Just what the hell did I do to them all!" he screamed,

**"****Nothing, it's my fault they treat you like that"** the nine tailed fox answered,

"I don't blame you for that" shot back Naruto with a serious face

**"****I know, even if I don't understand why. You should train to calm yourself"**, Naruto listened to his advice and tried to cloak himself in chakra again but all his anger and frustration came back, while his rage rise his chakra was wrapping his right arm in a spiral of blue chakra and with a shout hit a tree with it, the tree was completely obliterated

"…"

**"…"**

"Did I really do this?"

**"****Yup, try to do this thing to say"**

"Ok I'll try", Naruto concentrated on the felling he had before and his chakra went in a spiral again

**"****What the hell! This chakra is even more condensed than if you cloak all your body in my chakra"**

'There's a hole in the spiral'

**"****Huh?"**

'Do you think I can put your chakra in a second spiral to fill the gap?'

**"****It should be possible… I wonder how powerful this will be"** answered a obviously interested Kurama

'Ok let's do it' shouted Naruto, exited to find a new powerful technique.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter guys. And I need your help to name this new technique, I'm not going to say too much but it's a technique that does a high concentration of Naruto's (blue) and Kurama's (red) chakra and is extremely powerful, it can be used for more than just destruction and will be his ultimate move but will also have huge drawbacks so I'm counting on you guys for awesome names. I wish you a merry Christmas and see you next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 4

A different version

Chapter 4: The adventure begins

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the time I took for the update but I had loads of work to do. I noticed that my story gets more favourites and followers so I'll say it and will always say it (not in every author note because it might get annoying for you guys) thanks for your support, I really appreciate it! And I saw one review that made me realise that I should precise the new technique I created for Naruto: No it is ****_not_**** rasengan. Rasengan is a condensation of randomly spiralling chakra inside a ball that the user creates for the destructive power (Yeah I'm not really good at explanations but I think you all know what is the rasengan) and yes Naruto perfected the jutsu by combining with one element, but the new jutsu I created is also condensed chakra but it's more the chakra raging around and create two spiral that covers Naruto's arm completely and has even more destructive power than the rasengan and he will be able to put an element in each chakra spiral (blue for Naruto and red for Kurama) creating combinations and will then be able to do abilities that doesn't exist or copy a bloodline limit and will be able to change the purpose of this "double spiral" (The name of the technique if I do not find a better one but please help me by giving awesome names and/or combinations of elements with what new element it will created, example: wind and water can give ice) to do other things than destruction (like seal, binding…) but will have huge drawbacks on Naruto. Oh and if I ask what you would like me to put in my story (if I can and I will try hard to put your ideas in it) is not because I can't do the story on my own but to create an interaction with all of you who read my story. Well then this author note was longer than I thought so let's go with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I think you knew it when you started to read my story.**

"Dialogues"

'Mental dialogue'

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama's dialogues"**

**_"_****_Kurama's thoughts"_**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha and there was no trouble in sight, yet. Hidden in some shadows was the infamous troublemaker, Naruto. The last three years was better in the twelve years old Naruto's point of view because of one change in his life: he and Sakura became close friends. He didn't know how it happened, maybe the fact that she was bullied when she was younger or because he proved that he wasn't what people said he was in the survival exercise, which he remembered for good and bad reason, but for now they were best friends, but only outside school since Naruto insisted to wait until they were ninjas to act normally in front of others to avoid Sakura to be bullied too. Naruto was ready to go, it was his most dangerous mission ever, mistakes were not an option, and he will need to be incredibly discrete and quick to complete it.

A few minutes later the peace of Konoha was destroyed, something unbelievable happened, something so horrible nobody ever imagined will be done: the face statues of the hokages deformed by horrible paints made by none over than the world number one prankster, Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently hunted down by five angry chunins while he laughs at his prank and he actually managed to hide from them. All was as planned until,

"Hey Naruto!", yelled Iruka

"Aaaah! Iruka sensei, don't scare me like that!" exclaimed a startled Naruto,

"What do you think you're doing between classes…" Iruka asked with a scary voice.

Naruto is now scolded in front of the class, who laugh at him except Sakura who rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face and Sasuke, who has yet to confirm if he can smile or show other emotions than anger and stop looking down on others . Naruto didn't care that he was being laugh out, he'll show them all when he will become hokage but…

"Ok, since everyone seems to laugh at my warnings, we will do a test on the transformation jutsu!" stated Iruka, which was answered by groans. When Naruto went in the line others said things like "It's your fault stupid dropout" and other nice things like that, the usual for him who kept his smile. Everybody passed the test without any problems, Sasuke has done a perfect replication of Iruka and Sakura did a very good one to, now it was Naruto's turn _"Time to get back to you sensei, hehe…"_,

**_"_****_Oh no, not this jutsu again…"_** Kurama though, exasperated,

"Transform!" said Naruto who was now surrounded by smoke that dissipated to reveal… A nude girl version of him with the smoke covering the breast and the lower part, making Iruka go down with a nose bleed,

"Hehe, I called it the sexy no jutsu!" stated a laughing Naruto

"Don't invent a stupid jutsu like that!" immediately yelled Iruka.

After school, which didn't have any other worthwhile moment Naruto was cleaning the statues of the hokages he painted with Iruka supervising his work.

"You won't go home until everything is cleaned" stated Iruka,

"I don't care, there's nobody home anywhere" mumble Naruto but the teacher eared that and offered ramen to Naruto if he finished up his work, making the kid work faster than ever.

At the ramen restaurant Iruka couldn't stop to ask Naruto why he painted the hokages statues,

"Because one day I'll be a better hokage than all of them!" he exclaimed, "By the way, Iruka sensei?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Could you let me wear your headband? Just for a second"

"Ah, this? Sorry but this is the proof that you're a ninja, you'll get yours tomorrow" answered Iruka with a smile,

"Stingy"

"Haha is that why you removed your googles?"

"Seconds please!"

"Heeeeh!"

After they finished eating they said goodnight to each over and went to their home. The next morning Naruto was woken up by someone knocking on his door, when he opened he nearly had a heart attack, it was Sakura, and he was still in pyjamas,

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, panicked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I went to wake you up, it'll be a shame that you can't be a ninja because you overslept right?" Sakura calmly explained,

"Then wait a minute the time I change", Sakura, who just realized that he was in pyjamas, jiggled,

"Yes it might be a good idea"

Two minute later they walked in the streets, well the less frequented ones,

"I don't believe you still insist that we go in those small streets to talk, we're going to be ninjas today so why still hiding?"

"And if I fail? You know I'm not good at the clone jutsu"

"Yeah but even so you have to do your hardest, you promised me that when were ninjas we would be able to stop pretending we don't know each over. I'm fed up seeing you lonely all the time"

_"__Well I do have Kurama with me and her when others aren't watching so it's fine"_

**"****You know she does have a point there, you were sad when you were alone and now that you have a friend, that is the last person I expected you to be friend, you put the condition to act as if nothing happened in front of people. You're really weird sometimes."**

'Shut up Kurama, it's more complicated than that'

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura, snapping him out of the mental conversation with Kurama,

"Wh-What Sakura-chan?"

"I said: Let's do our best"

"Oh uh, yeah we will be ninjas today!"

"You know you're weird sometimes, dazing off like that"

"Haha, sorry",

_"__If you knew who I talk to when dazing off…"_, Naruto though with a sweat drop

"Ah the school, well then see you later Naruto" said Sakura wile waving to her friends,

"Yeah, see you later"

In the classroom Iruka was telling the subject of the final exam,

"The final exam is… the clone jutsu"

_"__Oh nooooo…"_ though Naruto

All the students went one by one until it was Naruto's turn, when he went in the room of the exam there was Iruka and Mizuki sensei who were waiting,

"Well then let's the test begin" said Mizuki, Naruto moulded chakra and tried to do a clone only to create a pathetic on who didn't resembled him and was lying on the ground,

"You fail!" shouted an annoyed Iruka,

"Wait a bit Iruka, why can't we pass him? His gesture and was good and he did create a clone"

"I can't do that, all the others managed to do at least three clones and Naruto only managed one that will only be a bother in a battle"

At the end, he was the only one that didn't pass. He felt down and all the adults were happy he was not a ninja and he heard it all, until someone approach him,

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Do you want to speak somewhere else for a moment?"

They went on a roof to talk about the exam,

"You know Iruka is just worried about you so don't be too hard to him" said Mizuki

"I know but I so wanted to be a ninja", _"And I promised Sakura-chan too"_,

"If you want I know a way for you to become a ninja" Mizuki proposed Naruto,

"Really, what is it!" asked Naruto excitedly.

Later at night all the ninja gathered in front of the hokage, the scroll of sealing has been steeled by Naruto,

"We can't let this pass as a prank!" exclaimed a ninja,

"This demon brat will destroy our village!" yelled another, more and more ninja protested and the hokage gave the order to find Naruto and the scroll and bring them back.

Meanwhile Naruto was near a wooden house, opening the scroll of sealing without knowing what it really was,

"So let's see the first jutsu is… Ah! Shadow clone jutsu, but I'm not good at that… Kurama could you help me?"

**"****No, I'm not a professional of clones so you'll have to learn yourself"** answered Kurama,

_"__Oh well might just start now"_

After one hour of nonstop training Naruto was worn out and that's when Iruka arrived,

"Hey, Naruto!" he shouted

"What, Iruka-sensei! Dam I was only able to learn one jutsu hehe" Naruto said, embarrassed,

_"__Did he train here until he was worn up?"_ wondered Iruka,

"Hey, Iruka-sensei I'll show you an amazing jutsu so let me pass ok!" exclaimed Naruto "If I show you a jutsu from this scroll I can pass right?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei, he told me about the scroll and this place"

_"__Mizuki! Then that means"_

"Oh so you found this place already, quite impressive Iruka" stated none other than Mizuki who threw kunais at Naruto, Iruka pushed Naruto and was sent to the wall with the force of the impact,

"Mizuki, what are you doing!" asked Iruka

"Huh, what is happening?" asked Naruto who looked between is teachers with confusion,

"Now then Naruto, give me the scroll" ordered Mizuki

"Don't listen to him Naruto, this scroll can put the village in danger" Iruka shouted

"Haha, look at that Naruto, he is just scared at you possessing it because of what you are"

"Stop it Mizuki!"

"Did you ever wonder why everyone hates you? Twelve years ago the Kyubi destroyed our village and a rule was created at this time, a rule only you Naruto cannot know"

_"__A rule I'm not supposed to know?"_ Naruto wondered,

"Stop" begged Iruka

"The rule to not tell the monster fox is Uzumaki Naruto! Even Iruka hates you since you killed his parents you monster" declared Mizuki,

_"__What? I was not supposed to know this? I was supposed to live all my life without knowing why they hated me, that I have someone who is sealed inside me?"_ though Naruto, shocked at what this declaration implied, he was so stunned he didn't react at the huge shuriken that flew to him until Iruka told him to duck. There was blood, not his but Iruka's blood,

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto barely managed to say,

"It must've been hard huh Naruto, you must've been lonely, I was the same, when my parents died I wasn't recognized by anyone so I played the idiot of the class, I only wanted to be recognized by anyone. I'm sorry I didn't noticed sooner Naruto" Iruka said while crying,

"Hahaha, he just want the scroll back, nobody cares about you" taunted Mizuki making Naruto run away,

_"__They hated me because Kurama was sealed inside me, we didn't have a choice in the mater and they planned to never tell me, because they view me as a monster! But they are real monsters by doing that!"_ though Naruto who hide behind a tree because he heard noises, when he looked what was the noise he saw Iruka backed on a tree and Mizuki standing,

"Why do you protect this kid Iruka?" Mizuki asked, curious Naruto listened to the conversation,

"Naruto is the same as me, there's no way this monster will not take revenge on Konoha" said Mizuki,

"You're right" answered Iruka, shocking Naruto,

_"__So it was true, even Iruka-sensei…"_ Naruto's though was cut off by what Iruka said next,

"_If_ he was a monster fox. But Naruto is different. He's… He's an excellent student that I recognise. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognises him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!", at this point Naruto was crying of joy,

"What an idiot. Iruka, I wanted to kill you later, but I changed my mind. Die now! " Mizuki yelled while charging with another giant shuriken in his hands, only to be stopped by Naruto who struck his face with his knee, making the shuriken fly away,

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed in disbelief,

"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto said, sending a death glare at the chunin who just laugh,

"Talk while you can. I'll finish a brat like you in a flash.", Naruto was unfazed by this statement while making a single cross seal

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you"

"Why don't you try _if_ you can, you monster fox

"Shadow clone jutsu!", A big smoke screen was created and when it dissipated both Iruka and Mizuki stared in shock as they saw hundreds of Naruto everywhere, surrounding the traitor,

_"__Naruto… you used the shadow replication jutsu? It's a high class technique where you create a real body.", _thought Iruka, impressed by his student

"What…?" exclaimed a shocked Mizuki

"What's the problem?" asked several Naruto at the same time, "If you're not coming, were coming" stated the Naruto's, charging a clearly scared chunin and beating the crap out of him before disappearing, letting only Naruto, Iruka and not in good shape/near to death Mizuki.

"Hehe, maybe I hurt him to much" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head, "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?"

"Huh, yeah" answered Iruka _"What a guy… he really might surpass all the previous hokages"_, "Naruto, come here for a second I want to give you something"

"Huh, what is it?" he asked but did as he was told,

"Close your eyes for a moment"

"Ok"

After a minute, "Ok, done", Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka's smiling face, but he didn't see his ninja headband, that's when he realised Iruka had his googles in his hand and what he had on his forehead, "Congratulation, you pass", Naruto had tears in his eyes while he throw himself at Iruka to hug him. From now on he will also be a ninja, keeping his promise with Sakura and start to approach his goal to become hokage and free Kurama. His adventure begins.

**A/N: well I finely finished this chapter (I think I say that at each chapters ^^'), I'm sorry there were less interaction with Kurama in this chapter but I'll do my best for the other ones. The end is a bit (scratch that, a lot) like the anime end (of the first episode of course :) ) because I thought it was awesome. Well I don't have much to say except of sorry again for the long update of this chapter… and for the next one, again, tons of work and I have to think of what I'll do in the next chapter, where I will go with my story and how to deal with Sasuke (I got a good idea of where he'll go)… Then again if you guys got any suggestions for the story or a name for the jutsu I created or a combines of two elements don't hesitate to post a review (even if you don't have ideas reviews are always a pleasure). Well then, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter :)**


End file.
